Ultra foight naxus 1: teh aalaianec of bad twins
naxsu was sleeping in his bed in a parody garrison base, then he woek up after many good draems, "that swa soem high quality slepe" he siad, then he went to eat his breakfesat, he ate a sunny side up egg, a paenut butter and jelly sandwichg, some scrambled eggs, 3 pieces of bacno, an english muffin, a bowl of hoeny-ntu cheerius, 5 bagels, 11 sausages, 3 omelettes, 9 pancakes covered in maple syrup, 13 waffles that were also covered in maple syrup and a grilled cheese, after he consumde all taht he went to brush his teeth, after he did it he was about to go to work but then he got a call on the space tv in his living room that siad to him "naxus we haev an important mission fro yuo" and so he wnet to the in frnot of the space tv adn he saw taht it was zuffy,naxus siad "what is the mission" adn zuffy said "there has been several monsters sightings in the lake known as lac saint-jean in the province of quebec and it seesm that they are elekings, and since all elekings taht were on erarth were bad and most of tehm were used by alien pitts for invasion plna we suspect thtat a group of alioen pitts arte planning to do an invansion of earth so you must go to earth to stop it" naxus said "ok" and he was about to go to do his mission but then zoffy said "no dont go yet nasxu, accorindg to our scientsis in the paroday garrisno yuo do not have the required stronght to deafeet so many elekings all at onec, so soem of our members will coem with yuo" to which our hero replied "where are thye" zuffy repleid wiht "loik behnid yuo" and naxus did exactly that and he saw viktry, jen nein,glon fiya, mirrar knoight and jen bit, zuffy then siad "these aer teh gyus who will hlep yuo on your mission, nwo go" and so tehy went. naxus and his allies ran fast there to where a ship was located and they went insied of it and mirrar knoight deicdeed to eb the pilot of teh shoip, and they inserted the coordinates of the location know as lac saint-jean in teh ship's computre and went there quick, but then suddenly a sapceship filled with space gangsters attacked them, mirrar knoight used his skills to avoid the enime shoip's beams and missikles and he succeded at avoiding them all, and then eh striked back and fired his laser at the gangstre ship and the bad ship went KABOOOOOM, so they continued to go to the place where they had to go, when they arrived at lac saint-jean thye landed 4 meters away from the lake and they went toward the lake but then an eleking emerged from the lake and he did a mighty screech, naxus and his team mates quickly went into giant size to fight the eleking, they gave him a damn good beating and then naxus killed him with teh cross rya sturm, but then 3 more elekings emerged frum the laek, tehy obliterated them but then more elekings came out but they destroyed tehm aftre a whiel, this cycle kepty goign on fro a long tiem, meanwhile there weer 3 alein spaceships hidden in a large group of trees, each of them was a pitt spaceship, oen of them was teh showa oen, one was the heisei ultraseven one and there was also the ultraman max one, inside of each of them was a pair of alien pitts, the showa one contained the 2 alien pitts that appeared in episode 4 of ultraseven, the heisei ultrasevne oen contained the alien pitts in operation solar energy and the max one contained the alien pitts that appeared in ultraman max epuiside 27, the showa orange alein pitt then said "those heroes seem to be pretty much wining, should ew intervene now?", "no" said the max pink alien piit, "why nto?" said the pink showa alien pitt with questioning, "beacues they most likely wont stand a chanse agianst the final eleking" said the max oraneg alien pitt, "now shhhhhhhhhhhh" said the orange heisie alein pitt, "they might notice us" she then sauid, "sorry" said the pink shoaw alien pitt, meanwhile our heroes where deafeeting all the elekings oen by one, after a while no more eleking came out of the lake jen nein then said "it seems like ew haev saved the day" jen bit said "im not sure about that, it swa too easy" "yes, that is true" said viktry, the pink heisei alien pitt then said "now............... it is tiem" and she pushed a big white button with black patterns that looked liek lightning bolt on it, and then the lake started to act like the lake in episode three of ultraseven when eleking came out of it, glon fiya said "it seems like yuo spoke too soon jen nein" and then a HUUUUUUUGE eleking came out, it swa hyper eleking, he then did a very threatenuing screech and he attacked our heroes with his very powerfull lightning bolts that did a lot of damage, our heroes tried to hurt him but they could barely scratch him, aftre a while our heroes were dying, meanwhile all the alein pitts were laughing evily, "finally, this is the first tiem that we succeed in a plan" said the pink shoaw alien pitt, but then naxus said "give me your strenght my friends" and naxus's teammates all said "ok" and they gave him some of their enerhy and naxus was now very strong and he started to beat the living crap oyt iof hyper eleking, and then he used the cross rya sturm on him and he went KABOOOOOM, the 3 pitt spaceshiups then went off the grund and went into the sky to escape but naxus destroyhed tehm all, he then said "hooray, we succeded at winning the mission" "not so fast mr.naxus". what happens next, YOU DEISIDE, thanks for reading, also when i start selling books of my stories could you please buy them, i am poor :( Category:Naxus Cuntinautay Category:Yerm's stuff Category:Dead Grammar Pages